Elevator Trouble
by phoebe9509
Summary: After having a bad week H/P are stuck in an elevator together


The elevator jolted to a stop, the lights dimmed and the crappy music that was playing stopped. One of the passengers groaned loudly out of disgust and the other one had a meltdown.

"Are you kidding me?! Seriously!? The one day I decide to take the God damn elevator it fucking breaks down? What the fuck is that shit?"

Emily Prentiss hated elevators. She hated the small space, the smell, the music, everything. And right now as she looks at her companion she hates them even more. She rushes over to the control panel and starts hitting buttons.

"Open you big metal piece of shit!"

"That's not going to do anything, so knock it off!" Hotch snapped.

"Don't you dare snap at me Hotch! I've been putting up with your shit all fucking week and you're really starting to piss me off and the fact that we're stuck in an elevator together makes it dangerous to be you right now because if you keep treating me the way you have been I'm not going to be liable for my actions and I may be tempted to kill you. Okay pumpkin?"

Hotch looked at Prentiss in the dim light. He knew he was being an ass this week. He couldn't help it. He had to distance himself.

"Are you going to keep standing there looking at me or are you going to help me find a way out of this death trap?"

Hotch walked over to where she was standing and tried not to breathe in her scent that was beginning to engulf him. He got on his knees and gently pushed her out of his way. The car jolted again and Prentiss fell on top of Hotch. The lights went completely out this time. Prentiss quickly stood up.

"Oh, come on!"

"Hold your cell phone up here so I can use the light."

Prentiss does as she is told and she watches Hotch work with the little buttons on the panel. All is silent until…

"It's not you."

"What?"

"The reason I've been snapping, it's not you."

Emily lets out a laugh that would give Cruella Deville a run for her money.

"It's not me? Hotch are you kidding me? If it's not me why am I the only one suffering from your damn outbursts? Why am I the only one whose head you keep biting off? Why am I the only one you won't let get a word in edge wise? So please, please explain to me how the hell it's not me! I'm _dying _to know!"

Hotch didn't respond. He removed his hands from the panel and sat down against the wall.

"You're giving up?" Prentiss asked in shock.

"I don't know how to fix it. I tried every button, I tried the phone, nothing works," Hotch replied sounding tired.

Emily started to pace in front of Hotch still shining her cell phone.

"This is all your fault you know. I wanted to take the steps, but if I recall correctly you said to me, 'Prentiss, we're not walking up 12 flights of stairs to interview someone. By time we get up there the case will be solved and it would have all been for nothing, so we're taking the elevator.' And since I've been getting yelled at all week, I didn't argue with you. So thanks Hotch! This is why I hate elevators. They break down, the stupid phone doesn't work, and you can't get service on a cell phone in a metal box!"

"You should save your battery." Hotch says completely ignoring what she said about this being his fault. Because it was.

Prentiss knew he was right. Damn it. She closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Come sit down, we'll probably be here a while."

Prentiss looked into the dark where she remembered Hotch sat down and gave him a glare. Pity he couldn't see it. She let out a sigh of defeat and plopped down where she stood.

"So, do you want to play a game?"

"Prentiss, how many games can you play in the dark?"

"Tons, I'm sure. It's not like we have anything else to do, and I can't sit here in silence. Oh, I know how about we play 20 questions."

"No thanks."

"Fine, what do you want to do in here then Hotch?"

Hotch grinned. He could think of a few things. "How about we talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk."

"Okay, you go first."

"I think I should explain a few things to you. I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to listen okay? Because I'm not sure if I'll be able to say this more than once and not being able to see you makes it easier."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I won't say a thing."

Hotch took a deep breath. "When I told you that it wasn't you, what I meant to say was that it wasn't you, it's me. Since before Haley died, we started to get along better. We talk, we even laugh with one another occasionally, but then she died and you've been there right beside me every step of the way. I guess I never really noticed you before then. I mean, of course I noticed you, you're very beautiful, but I never noticed the small things about you. Like the way your eyes light up when you smile or laugh at something Morgan says. The way your hair always smells like strawberries. Or when we all go out to the bar after a bad case and the way you'd rather dance all your problems away rather than drink them. How your hips move to the beat. The way you turn every guy down who wants to dance with you. And the way you compose yourself. How excited you get when you realize we just figured out the missing piece of the puzzle for cases. How you're always there for the team. How nice your ass looks in those black jeans you wear. So when I'm mean to you or snappy, I don't mean to be. I just need to keep myself away from you before I do something I won't be able to take back. I'm falling in love with you and I can't control that, and it scares me. I do apologize for how I've been treating you though Emily. You don't deserve it and I know that. Okay, I'm done."

Silence.

"Emily?"

Just as Hotch was about to grab his phone and shine the light her way he felt small hands on his legs. Oh! The hands felt their way up to the rest of his legs; they traveled over his chest and came to rest on his face. He felt the rest of Emily when she plopped down in his lap.

I can get used to this, he thought.

Emily used her thumbs to find his lips then gently pressed hers onto his. The kiss was sweet and kind. She started to pull away, but Hotch had other plans. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips back towards his. The kiss was rough and passionate. It was filled with the desire they felt for each other. His hands went down from her neck, across her back and down to cup her ass. He pulled her closer to him. She let out a moan as she felt his erection against her. She wanted him. Now! She started to unbutton his shirt, but realized there were too many so she ripped the shirt apart.

"Impatient much?" Hotch said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

Emily quickly stood up then removed her pants and went back to her original position. Hotch pulled her shirt over her head and his hands immediately found her breasts. He had no idea what color her bra was, but he knew it was lace. His hands went around to her back to unhook her bra but he didn't feel a hook. He wanted to touch her without restraints and he couldn't and he was losing his concentration because of the way this woman's tongue was working against him.

"Emily, I can't get your bra off. Help me!" Hotch whined.

Emily let out a laugh. "That's because the hook isn't in the back. I was wondering what you were doing. Here give me your hands," he does and she puts his fingers on the clasp up front, "I'll let you do the honors."

Hotch smiles brightly as he finally unhooked her bra and discarded it. His hands went to kneed her breasts and his mouth went to work on her nipples. The way her body arched into him told him he was on the right track.

"Oh, God Hotch!"

Her moaning his name made him even harder than before it that was possible.

"I need you…inside of me…now!" Emily panted out.

Her hands went down to undo his belt and she slid the zipper down. Her hand went into his pants and pulled him out. He lifted her up by her ass and lined her up. He slowly lowered her on top of him which caused a moan to escape both of them.

Holy shit!

Emily started to move to a rhythm on top of Hotch. He would meet her every time. She ran her fingers through his hair as she placed kisses all over him. His hands were everywhere. Her ass, back, breasts, hair.

This is what Hotch wanted, what he had been afraid to get. He knew she was getting close. Her moans became louder and her walls were beginning to clench around him. While his mouth attacked her neck, and his hand tweaked her nipple, his other hand played with her clit. She was going to come if it was the last thing he did.

All of Emily's senses were on high alert. She realized she needed to have sex in completely dark places more often. It was amazing. One, two, three more thrusts and Emily saw stars.

"Oh my God, Aaron!" she cried out.

Hearing his name leave her lips out of ecstasy caused Hotch to go over the edge as well. After they both came down from their high they kissed each other again.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to do that?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have been pushing you away."

Just then the lights dimmed back on and the two got to see each other for the first time. Emily's hair was sticking to her face, her lips were swollen, her neck had marks on them, her breasts were better then he imagined and he felt himself getting hard again while still inside of her. Hotch's hair was out of place where her fingers attacked it. He had a bite mark on his shoulder and scratch marks going down his chest. She could definitely get used to this.

After they stared at each other they realized that if the lights were back on they would be moving soon. So they both scrambled to get up and put all their clothes back on.

"Oh God."

"What's the matter?"

"My shirt doesn't button anymore."

"Hmm, wonder how that happened," Emily chuckled.

Hotch glared at her. "What am I supposed to do? I can't walk out of here with a shirt that doesn't button."

"Sure you can. Besides your jacket covers most of it and now every time you see that shirt you'll think of me."

Hotch smiled, "that I definitely will." He leaned over and gave her a kiss then ripped the bottom of her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not the only one walking out of here looking a mess, but hey if it makes you feel better, every time you see that shirt you'll think of me," he repeated her words back to her.

"You're such an ass," she laughed.

The elevator started to move and they were adding their finishing touches to their appearances when the door opened. They walked right out of the building and to the car. They had to get to the hotel so they could have a round two, because they definitely weren't finished with each other yet.


End file.
